gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MM-IN01 Dark Bruisier
"...H-h Holy..look at the size of that thing" -One of the planet explorations science team upon the discover of MM Dark B is an Artificial intelligence Mobile Suit and is the Successor of SPNX-S0001 Spectre Gundam. Dark B is considerably very-fast for it's size that can outmaneuver Any light-weight Mobile Suits. The Dark B was mentioned in the File No.1: Mobile Muscle. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Dark Bruiser is the next generation of hybrid between Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors. The Dark-B are extremely special, these units have the toughest armor that surpasses the original durability of the original E-Carbon further increasing it's toughness against enemy beam/laser and ammunition weaponry. The unit still retains one of the Spectre's characteristics such as AI and it's sheer bulkiness, they are extremely fast for it's size that can outmaneuver Any light-weight Mobile Suits in terms of mobility. When fighting, as the MM moves around it prefers SN High-Maneuver Control Bit Vertical Micro Missile Launcher & SG-E02G High Explosive "Rekoil" Grenade Launcher to be first used rather than wasting it's Energy Laser cannon ammo due to lag firing time also that it can go no time for the enemy pilot to react or think for what comes next. Armaments *'SA-E01 Two-Handed Tri-Shot High Energy Laser Cannon' :The Weapon is an laser class type, it fires 3 volleys of High Energy Laser that is precisely fast and devastating in terms of combat, however this weapon has an Firing time lag about 3 seconds. The Weapon is powered by Star Fusion L-Class Power Cell that carries x33 Energy shots, whenever the cell depletes it's energy, the MM can simply store on it's side waist so it can recharge itself minimum of 2 minutes. The weapon is extremely heavy for those who are MS but it doesn't matter for MM as it's Arm contains Bio-Muscle that can support any heavy weight object and carry it. *'SN High-Maneuver Control Bit Vertical Micro Missile Launcher' :Similar to what Spectre's Armaments, this weapon is the new development. The Micro Missile requires an target lock-on to be fired, the weapon already equipped with an Compact-miniature size Hybrid Supercomputer 7 "Pattern" as it enhances the missiles control guidance, path finding, pattern movements & navigation system as if the micro missile has it's own brain similar to Quantum Brainwave control. *'SG-E02G High Explosive "Rekoil" Grenade Launcher' *'SN Laser Vulcan' *'L-Arm "Death" Beam Saber/Energy Shield' Special Systems & Features *'Head Antenna Jamming Device' :Unlike the Egner-Dash this Antenna is an Long-Range Jamming Device. It jams Enemy radar from afar either if it's from an Mobile suit or a Ship. *'System Adaption' :The System Adaption allows, the Dark-B or "MM" to adapt its enemy fighting/attack style according to suite the "MM'S" capabilities instead of follow a set pattern that the MM already has, it only needs 1 minute and 30 seconds to adapt the enemy. *'Super Reinforced Infused Particle Nano Hexagonal Plating Absorber' :This Armor is the new and improved Plating absorber, this plating significantly improves & hardens the armor against High-powered weaponry such as Beam cannon or rail-guns (Solid Munition), it further enhances the durability for the Super Reinforced E-Carbon as it is covered with particles that can significantly reduces the amount of damage taken, another thing is that this new development improves the amount of Heat gathered either from the sun or Heat weapons such as Lasers & Beams converting it into masses of high-product electricity further increasing the units operational time and this can also be an perpetual energy source. *'Anti-Missile Laser Shoulder' :This weapon is mounted on the units shoulder, the weapon locks-on 15 missiles then fires it's laser. This weapon is used for Anti-Missile warfare not many users use this weapon type. *'HAAS "Highly Accurate Aiming" System' History Quotes *"Start of the match- Model Number MM-IN01..Systems online commence battle." *"Increasing difficulty..begin System Adaption." *"Target Scanning Inprogress....adapting system." *"Defeat - All systems down....unable to continue The Final Directive......cannot procced....Well done Gundam...". Obtainable Weapons(Battle Page) *'SA-E01 Two-Handed Tri-Shot High Energy Laser Cannon' = Defeat Dark B 5 times *'SG-E02G High Explosive "Rekoil" Grenade Launcher' = This Weapon can only be obtained by getting "8" 'Rekoil' Voucher. Note: the voucher can be obtained by asking Ahead01 Daily, as he will give you an daily voucher(The Voucher will be saved on the data record as well). Notes & Trivia *Dark Bruiser bears a striking resemblance of GNX-ED704T Egner-Dash Ahead such as the Antenna-Head part, it's like an Ahead but only on Armored. *The Word "Bruiser" means tough and aggressive person. Category:Mobile Muscle